List Of Minor Characters (2010s)
This page is for characters that have died on Days of Our Lives 2010s 'Serena Mason' Serena Mason is Eric's ex-girlfriend that he met in Africa, and broke up with she he became a priest. She also met and became friends with Melanie Layton. Serena's presence immediately earned the ire and suspicion of Nicole Walker. Serena was forced by Xander Cook to steal an elephant statue that he had hidden some diamonds in. After Serena was exposed, Eric cut all ties with her. Serena planned to leave Salem, but then ended up saving Caroline Brady. Eric was extremely greatful to Serena for rescuing his grandmother, and Serena began to think she may get a second chance with him. Nicole revealed that she had filed a lawsuit against Serena, and planned to take all other money. Serena met Chad DiMera, and they got drunk together. They shared a kiss, but Chad overstepped when he pulled Serena onto his lap and made out with her. Offended, Serena slapped Chad and stormed out; Chad followed her. The next day, Eric found Serena's body in the park. The investigation she revealed she had been strangled to death. Its later revealed that Ben Rogers AKA The Necktie Killer, was responsible for her death. 'Liam Frasier' Liam Frasier, played by Mark Collier from December 18 2013-May 6 2014, is a Pharmecutical Representative and old high school friend of Justin Kiriakis, who dated Jennifer Horton briefly, until she broke up with him and reunited with Daniel Jonas. Liam has now become obsessed with Jennifer and tried to break her and Daniel up by framing him for a drug Addicton. When Nicole threatened to expose Liam's deciet, He blackmailed her with evidence that she had destroyed evidence that would prove Eric Brady was drugged by Kristen DiMera. When that didn't work, Liam held Jennifer and Nicole hostage. The two women managed to escape and Daniel showed up. He and Liam struggled and Liam ended up getting impaled on a sharp root. He died soon after. Joseph Bernardi Detective Joeseph "Joe" Bernardi, played by Anthony Tyler Quinn in 2013, was a dirty cop on Stefano DiMera's payroll, and was said to be good friends with Rafe Hernandez. Stefano used Bernardi to secure the evidence of Will shooting EJ and later had Bernardi sneak into Rafe's room and "cut it off" to pay him back for sleeping with Kate Roberts. As Bernardi stood over Rafe ready to do his task, he was shot back in the back by Sami and later died. Sami was accused of murder, but it was later discovered that a nurse, on Stefano's payroll, killed him so he couldn't implicate Stefano. 'Arnold Fennigan Arnold Fennigan, played by Galen Gering, was a man that Stefano gave plastic surgery to look like Rafe Hernandez. His job was to break up Rafe and Sami. As Rafe, Arnold was rude, obnoxious, and sleazy. He hit on various women much to thekr disgust. Arnold ended up killing Fay Walker when she overheard him talking with Stefano and EJ. Arnold was eventually defeated by Sami and Rafe and incarcerated. He made a deal to testify against Stefano and EJ, but some prisoners thought Arnold was Rafe and best him to death. 'Troy Winston' Troy Winston, played by Eric Fellows from July 30 2009-January 25 2010, and April 12-May 18 2012, was a drug dealer that worked for Victor Kiriakis, and later EJ DiMera. He was jealous of fellow drug dealer Arianna Hernandez and tried to kill her, but he was arrested while attacking her. In 2011, Dario Hernandez and Melanie Layton discovered that Troy was the driver who killed Arianna in 2010. Dario and Troy fought, but Troy soon lapsed into a coma because of his drug abuse and went brain dead. 'Madeline Peterson-Woods' Judge Madeline Peterson Woods was the mother of Chad DiMera and wife of District Attorney Charles Woods. She used to work as a call girl for Stefano DiMera alongside Kate Roberts. Madeline died after falling down a flight of stairs during an argument with her Chad. Charles blamed Chad for Madeline's death. but her official death was casued by a brain anneuyrism 2000s 'Grace Brady' Grace Rafaela Brady is the biological daughter of a young teenage mother, Mia McCormick and her ex-boyfriend Chad DiMera, born on-screen on January 27, 2009. She is believed to be the biological daughter of E.J. DiMera and Sami Brady until her adoptive father, Rafe Hernandez, reveals the truth to her legal mother, Sami Brady on November 12, 2009. Sami Brady and Nicole Walker are both pregnant with E.J. DiMera's babies. Nicole miscarries but pretends to still be pregnant. She plans to adopt Mia McCormick's baby and pass it off as hers with E.J. Mia and Sami give birth on the same day. Nicole delivered Mia's baby and immediately falls in love with her, but she switches it with Sami's baby so that she and E.J. will be raising a child that is biologically his. Sami, who is forced to enter the witness protection program during her pregnancy, decides to protect her child from the DiMeras by never telling E.J. about their baby. As a result, she leaves Grace at a convent orphanage. On March 30, 2009, Sami brings Grace home to Salem telling everybody she was her "adopted" daughter. The same day she makes Rafe, her former bodyguard and now lover, Grace's godfather. The baby is christened Grace Rafaela; Grace in honor of the convent and what Sami perceived as God's intervention in helping her to have and keep her baby, and Rafaela in honor of Rafe. Grace dies on June 9, 2009 from bacterial meningitis. The people who saw themselves as her parents, Sami Brady and Rafe Hernandez, were at her bedside when she passed away. She had also been held on that day by her biological mother Mia. On June 11, 2009 Sami reveales to E.J. that he was "Grace's biological father," still unaware that the baby she has been raising is not really theirs. Without Sami and Rafe's permission, E.J. changes Grace's tombstone name from Grace Brady to Grace DiMera. Mia is later heartbroken to learn that the late Grace had been her daughter. Grace's tombstone officially reads "Grace McCormick Woods". It is unknown if Chad changed it when he found out he was a DiMera. 'Hilda Van Bingham' Hilda Van Bingham, played by Diane Delano from Octobed 28, 2008-January 12, 2009, was the guard assigned to protect Sami Brady after she witnessed the murder of Mayor Anthony Marino. Hilda couldn't handle Sami's bratty behaviour, so Rafe Hernandez was assigned as Sami's guard. Hilda still assisted Rafe and she later formed a bond with Sami because they were both mothers of young children. Hilda was eventually murdered by the assassin pursuing Sami. 'Anthony Marino' Anthony Marino, played by Matthew Borengli from August 18-September 20, 2008, was the mayor of Salem around the same time Stefano DiMera came out of his coma. Marino was on Stefano's payroll, which made it hard for the Salem'PD to even arrest Stefano. When Abe Carver saw Marino's corruption, he quit his job as commissioner and ran for mayor of Salem against Marino. Stefano told Marino that he could do whatever he had to beat Abe, but to leave Abe's wife and Stefano's daughter, Lexie Carver. Marino's attempt to humiliate Abe also resulted in Lexie being humiliated, and Stefano severed ties with Marino. Marino was killed by an assassin of Stefano's when he went over to confront Stefano. 'Martino Vitali' Martino Vitali, played by Joe Penny from May 2-15 2008, was the father of Ava Vitali. After Ava saw Martino kill her mother, Martino had Ava locked in her room and drugged, so she wouldn't remember. Ava eventually did remember what Martino had done and aassualted him. Martino went to pull a gun on Ava, but Bo Brady, shot and killed Martino. 'Lauren Chaffee' Lauren Chaffee, played by Lisa Jay from 2006-2007, was the surrogate hired to carry Shawn Douglas Brady and Mimi Lockhart's baby. Through a mix up, caused by EJ DiMera, Philip Kiriakis ended u being the father of Mimi's baby. Philip and Mimi paid Lauren to terminate the pregnancy, but Bonnie Lockhart, Mimi's mother, paid Lauren to carry the baby to term. When Bonnie went to prison, Lauren started going after Philip for money. Philip realized Lauren carried the baby to term, and tried to find out where he was. Meanwhile, Lauren, unable to care for the baby, a boy, had left him at Salem University Hospital. Shawn and Philip fracked Lauren down, but she fell down a flight of stairs and died, after giving Philip a clue to his son's whereabouts. 'Willow Stark Willow Stark was played by Annie Burgstede from October 2006 to June 2007. Willow was a former prostitute who Shawn Brady met one evening. Shawn got Willow a job at Chez Rouge and started dating her after he broke up with his ex-wife Mimi Lockhart. She became more controlling and obsessed with Shawn and disliked that Shawn tried to see Claire or Belle. Shawn broke things off with her so he could be a better father so she set fire to his loft. Willow died when she fell and hit her head during an argument with Nick Fallon. She has a younger brother Jed Stark who attends Salem University. 'Bart Biederbecke Bart Beiderbecke is a longtime DiMera family associate portrayed by Steve Blackwood. Introduced in 1997, he was originally the right-hand man of Dr. Wilhelm Rolf. Following his death, Bart became Andre DiMera's loyal assistant. He appears to be the only member of the DiMera organization who feels any remorse for the pain that is inflicted upon the citizens of Salem as a result of the DiMeras' influence. However, he is smart enough to keep his mouth closed around Andre and Stefano when it comes to this. After Andre's failed attempt at escaping from prison, Bart was seen occasionally for a little longer before vanishing from the canvas completely. When Bart returned two years later, he was assigned the task of killing Samantha Roberts, a task which he attempted to complete by drugging her and tying her up inside her car, which was filling with Carbon Monoxide. He failed, however, when EJ DiMera rescued her. On August 3, 2007, Bart died when he was accdientally stabbed by André during a swordfight between him and Tony DiMera. Stefano and Andre mourned Bart's death and Stefano is now concerned that Bart may not have made sure that the key to ending the vendetta was kept out of Tony's possession. 'Ford Decker Ford Decker, played by Matthew Florida from September 9-December 26 2007, was a student at Salem University who was a serial date rapist. When his father Crawford, used his influence to protect Ford from being punished for drugging and raping numerous female students, the sisters of Alpha Chi Theta decided to take action. The women, who included three of Ford's victims or attempted victims, drugged him. When the partially incapacitated Ford then pursued Chelsea, whom he had also drugged, up the stairs of the sorority house, he lost consciousness and suffered a fatal fall down the stairs. The sisters buried his body in the basement. Subsequently, Chelsea Brady and Stephanie Johnson dug him back up and hid him in a water heater, which Max Brady removed from the premises 'Alex North ' Dr. Alex North was portrayed by Wayne Northrop from August 1, 2005 to May 24, 2006. Alex North was brought to Salem (Days of Our Lives town) by John Black to help John's wife Marlena recover from amnesia. Marlena had memories of Alex and, after discovering they had been married (North had been presumed dead after being captured on a mission in Vietnam), she chose him instead of John because Alex was controlling her mind. It was soon discovered that he had been an abusive husband and, after a fight with John, he was presumed dead after falling over the edge of a cliff. The Alex North storyline was very unpopular with viewers. 'Angela Maroni' Angela Moroni was portrayed by Ayda Field from late summer of 2000 until March 2001. Angela Moroni is the daughter of Vincent Moroni, an Italian mob boss. She was introduced during Brandon and Sami's quest to get the tape back with Kate forcing Roberto to confess to the murder of Franco Kelly. Angela came into possession of the tape, but she would only give it to Brandon if he married her. When Brandon and Sami went back to Salem, she came with them and kept the tape with her. When they returned to Europe, Brandon and Angela got married. When a spy from her father saw Brandon and Sami kiss, he hired two gunmen to kill Sami and Brandon at the coronation of Greta Von Amberg. This backfired however, when Angela dove in front of Brandon. Before her death, Angela finally made her father give Brandon and Sami the tape. 'Vincent Marioni' Vincent Moroni was portrayed by Carl Weintraub from summer 2000 until March 2001. Vincent Moroni was an Italian mob boss with one daughter, Angela. Upon meeting Brandon and Sami, he was immediately suspicious of them. After Kate told Vincent about the tape (containing Kate telling Roberto to confess to the murder of Franco Kelly) he took it from Angela. When Brandon married Angela anyway, Vincent was convinced he loved his daughter. Kate later slept with Vincent to convince him to kill Victor and manipulated him into spying on Sami and Brandon. When his spy told him about the kiss he ordered Victor, Brandon and Sami to be murdered at the coronation of Greta Von Amberg. Chaos erupted then and Angela threw herself in front of Brandon, saving his life. Vincent was so upset at the events that he set in motion, that he committed suicide. 'Paul Mendez' Paul Mendez, played by Eddie Valez in 2001, was the abusive husband of Fay Walker, the father of Nicole and Taylor Walker, and stepfather to Brandon Walker. He was lazy and absued his family. Paul even forced Nicole to do porn. Paul raped Jan Spears, who later shot him and he died with Nicole, his own daughter, willing him to die. James Bladon and David Carrera briefly played Paul in flashbacks in 1999 and 2000 respectively 1990s 'Franco Kelley' Franco Kelly, played by Victor Alfieri from June 1996 to October 1998, first came to Salem to model for Titan. It was soon revealed that Kate Roberts hired him to break up Bo and Hope Brady so that her daughter Billie Reed could reunite with her former lover. After Franco was exposed he tried to con Sami Brady into marriage to he can hide from his mob past and obtain a real green card. Kate planned revenge on Sami by exposing Franco's true motives at their wedding. Before the wedding could take place, Sami discovered the truth and announced that she was going to "kill that bastard". Franco meanwhile, attempted to beat and kill Kate for threatening him but was stopped when Lucas Horton shot Franco, killing him. Kate wanted to protect Lucas and staged the scene to look like Sami killed Franco. Sami was put on trial and sentenced to death by lethal injection. In early June 1999, Sami nearly died but was saved when Lucas and Franco's old mob boss, Roberto, both confessed to the murder at the last minute. Although Lucas was the real shooter, the police believed a dying Roberto's confession. The truth of Franco's real murderer was never revealed except to Sami and Brandon Walker. 'Jonesey' Jonesy, played by Robert Mandan from 1997–1998, was Vivian's bizarre husband and caretaker of the DiMera townhouse in Salem. Vivian was first interested in Jonesy because she thought he owned the expensive townhouse and all of its treasures. Vivian accomplished this by hosting a mock séance in which the real Flora Dora told Jonesy to move on with Vivian. Jonesy was not a well man and Vivian and he married in England, with Susan Banks and Edmund Crumb standing up for them. Jonesy died of a heart attack after consummating the marriage. Vivian inherited all of Jonesy's treasures which forced Stefano, the original owner of the townhouse, to marry Vivian in order to reclaim his possessions. 1980s 'Ellen Hawk' Ellen Hawk was the mother of Benjy Hawk. Her father, Orion, worked for Stefano DiMera, and she had a relationship with him. When Ellen and Orion realized how dangerous Stefano was, they took Benjy and ran. Stefano tracked Ellen down and killed her. 'Maxwell Hathaway' Maxwell Hathaway, played by Tom Hallick in 1984, was the adoptive father of Megan Hathaway, and an employee of Stefano DiMera, Megan's biological father. He and Megan came to Salem in 1984, and he aided Andre DiMera, who later killed him. See Also *Minor characters of Days of our Lives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Characters of the 1960s